When controlling and/or monitoring a yarn processing system a plurality of actively initiated or spontaneous actions or reactions, so-called events, takes place at and/or in different components or functional units which events are triggered and carried out by differing signals and/or which are confirmed by differing signals, respectively. An optimum course of the performance of the yarn processing system only results from a functional co-action between and with a correct timewise sequence of the events.
The main control of the textile machine and at least the control devices of the feeding devices are interconnected by a communication network having the form of a serial communication field bus system comprising one or several field buses for the transmission of signals built into messages. In this case the network can be formed with so-called T-connectors or like a “daisy-chain”. Since prioritised events exist, e.g. time critical and/or time specific events, and secondary, less time critical and/or less time specific events, the communication in the field bus system is carried out e.g. by messages which are prioritised by special message types, in order to carry out and/or to confirm the prioritised events without delay. The immense data flood within a complex yarn processing system may lead to the disadvantage that prioritised events cannot be carried out and/or confirmed at the right time with the field bus system.
In earlier known yarn processing systems in which the components or at least a majority of the components were interlinked functionally with each other, a separate signal line was provided for each type of signal. This resulted in complicated cabling and in considerable efforts when processing and/or conditioning the signals.